Different, But It Fits
by weasley-that-never-was
Summary: Fiona is best friends with Lily and Prudence she likes James James likes Lily and Lily hates James. What can happen with a messed up love triangle like that find out... sorry about the bad summery good story please read
1. Chapter 1

a/n its been a while since I found fanfics and ive been planning to write something long term for some time now so why not now here we go tell me wat u think

Different, But It Fits

I was sitting at the kitchen table talking with my dad while my mom was making lunch. It was a nice June day, when we heard a tapping at the window. There perched on the windowsill was an owl. Looking at both of my parents for some answers my mom slowly walked over to the window and let the owl in. He hopped inside the window then stuck out his leg. Tied around it was an envelope. My mother took the letter and gave it to me. It had my name on it so I opened it. It read:

_Dear Miss Fiona Benings,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

I had to reread it three times to even begin to understand what it meant. I read it out loud for my parents and they all just looked at each other.

"What is this?" is all that my father could say. "Is it someone's idea of a joke?" He looked at my mom, hoping for an answer.

All my mother could do was shrug. Her being the logical one most of the time started thinking. "Well it may be far fetched and quite strange, but think about it for a minute. Think of all the far fetched and strange things you've done." My mom looked at me with a far off look in her eyes.

"Like the time we went apple picking and you got the tree to start shaking so you could get all the apples from the top." Said dad, "We just brushed it off as the wind. I guess there could be something more to it."

"Maybe, it could be. Let me see the letter again dear." Mom held her hand out toward me for the letter then skimmed it quickly. "It says that it 'awaits your owl no later than July 31.' We all turned to see that the bird was still there looking impatient.

"What should we do?" My dad looked at mom then she looked at me.

"Well, if this is a real school then it's your choice do you want to go to Hogwarts Fiona?"

"Yes! Wait, I'm a witch! I'm a witch? Can you believe it?" After I got used to the idea it was amazing and I'm pretty sure my parents thought so to because they seemed so proud of me.

So we sent a reply saying that I would like to go to Hogwarts and the next day another owl came explaining a little more about the Wizarding Community.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Benings,_

_We are so happy that Miss Benings will be joining us at Hogwarts next term. Since you are muggles we will explain some main details about the Wizarding Community to you. When you need to buy your school supplies you must go to London, to a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley. There you will find all you need. On September 1 you must go to Kings Cross Station and go to platform 9 ¾. To enter there you must walk through the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. There you will find the Hogwarts Express. Inside this letter you will find the list of school supplies you will need for this term._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

So after we got that letter my parents decided that we are going to Diagon Alley first thing Saturday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hoped u like it this is my first big story so yea fun fun r&r please tell me wat ur thinking

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Fiona =]

CHAPTER 2: This Is Right Up My Alley

All week I could not wait until Saturday. At breakfast I was practically jumping out of my chair I wanted to go so bad.

Then finally dad got up and said we were going. So we all got into the car and drove to London. All the way there I was looking at my school list imagining what my wand will look like, if my mom will let me get an owl, and what all the books would be like. I thought about what my favorite class would be and all together what Hogwarts would be like.

In what felt like hours we finally got to London. We parked around the area that the letter said we would find the Leaky Cauldron and started looking around for it. Then it seemed as though the small pub grew from the other buildings I found it. We went in to find it quite large and very crowded. Dad went up to the bar man and told him we were looking for the entrance to Diagon Alley. He showed us then let us through by tapping a number of certain bricks which dissolved to show me and my parents a small alley lined with odd shops and a crowded street lined with people.

I told my parents that first we needed to go to the bank, Gringotts, and get some money. So off we headed down the street. Once we got to the bank my parents had to get off the shock that there were goblins everywhere and they set up my bank account, putting some money in there and changing all the muggle money they had for wizard money. After that was done we moved on.

I looked back at my list and asked my parents if we could get my robes first. So we made our way down the street to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Once inside I saw a few older women, most likely witches, looking at some robes and a younger girl, about my age getting fitted.

The shop owner Madam Malkin saw me and ushered me to stand next to the other girl. "Hogwarts I suppose. This one to I'll be right with you." She noticed my parents. "Have a seat I'll have her set in just a moment, dears.

"Hello, are you a first year to?" the girl next to me asked.

"Mhm, I'm new to all this magic stuff." I said while looking around at all of the robes.

"Me to, I'm a muggle born. Oh yeah, my names Prudence." Prudence told me.

"Oh right, my names Fiona, it's nice to meet you." I hope we could be friends I feel kind of lonely.

"So what have you gotten so far." Prudence asked.

"Nothing, I came here first." I told her looking around to see if she had any bags of her own.

"Me to, next I think I'll go find all my books. Would you like to come to? We could get all our shopping down together." Prudence offered and I was thrilled I had made a friend so easily.

So after we were finished in there we set off to go get our things. "Where are your parents Prue?" I asked, giving her a nickname.

"My mom and dad are dead; my aunt takes care of me. She's a witch so I come her all the time with her and know my way around."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your parents. These are my mom and dad." I introduced everyone and told my parents that we were going to go off and get our books.

"Ok, well, we'll still go with you. I want to set to know what kind of community you're getting into." My father can be so nosey sometimes; well I guess it's his job.

So we all left to go and get my books. Prue led the way to Flourish and Blotts, where we got all our books. Then we went and got our potions equipment and everything else we needed until we had to get our wands. Prue said we should save that for last because it was much more fun.

We walked into the shop called Ollivanders and saw an old man behind the counter.

"Ah, hello Miss Greene, nice to see you. Oh, and who is this?" Mr. Ollivander came around the desk and shook both of our hands.

"My name is Fiona, sir, Fiona Benings." I introduced him to my parents to.

"Well, lets start with Miss Greene over here." He started looking all over the shop going to random boxes and muttering to himself. He came back with a few boxes. "Let's try this one first, dog wood nine inches unicorn hair core."

Prue waved it once and all the lights went off. A second later they were back on, with Mr. Ollivander lowering his wand. "No, I don't think so, not the one." He pulled out another one. "Cherry eleven ½ inches phoenix feather core."

This time when Prue waved it nothing happened, nothing at all. "No I don't think that one either." Mr. Ollivander came around with the last box." Maybe this one, willow ten inches dragon heartstring core."

Prue waved that around and blue and purple sparks flew from the end. We both ended up laughing at that as Mr. Ollivander wrapped it up for her.

"Now let's see about getting Miss Benings a wand over here." Ollivander came back around over the counter and stared at me. "Aha, I know just the one!" he ran over to the back of the shop while muttering to himself again. "Twelve ¼ inches mahogany unicorn hair core."

I stood there for a few seconds just staring at the wand.

"Well, wave it around, give it a go!"

I flicked my wrist and dark orange and red sparks flew around the air. I looked back and my parents were smiling at each other. "That's the one for you, of course the wand chooses the wizard, or in this case the witch." Ollivander finished up with us and we were done, or so I thought.

"Alright girls one last stop." My father said to us over his shoulder.

"But dad we got everything on the list, didn't we?" I could have sworn that was our last stop.

"Well now I seem to remember it saying something about being allowed an owl didn't it?" I was so happy my parents were buying me my own owl! "Thank you daddy so much I'll write every week I promise!"

So my parents took me and Prue into Eeylops Owl Emporium and I found a beautiful tawny owl that I named Stella. She was so pretty, with her clear blue eyes, they stood out so startling on her brown feathers.

After we paid for Stella we headed for the Leaky Cauldron and said good bye to Prue, with plans to meet up at Kings Cross Station on September 1. On my way home I was already counting down the days until I get to school.


End file.
